ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Hikaru Raido
is the main protagonist of the Ultraman Ginga series. Hikaru had the dream of being a world explorer and he traveled with his parents who were musicians on tour. However when he was 17 he had begun having visions of a great battle and he returned to his childhood home to look for answers. There he met Ultraman Taro who was a Spark Doll, who explained to him that the visions he was having were of the Dark Spark War which was caused by the dark hand and that he was the prophesied hero who would defeat this unseen enemy. Hikaru then came into the possession of the Ginga Spark and meets the Ultra Warrior, Ultraman Ginga, who he became the human host of. After the defeat of the dark hand Hikaru parted ways with Ginga eventually became a world explorer, but then later became a member of UPG and reunited with Ultraman Ginga to fight the Chibu alien Exceller. History Ultraman Ginga Born and raised in a small village where his grandfather's Ginga shrine was located. Hikaru left for London with his parents who are musicians but came back to the town due to a strange vision. Prior to this, the three had settled in London and Hikaru was returning during his summer break. As a high-school student Hikaru returned home to find his grandfather's shrine had been destroyed by a sudden fire. The shrine was ultimately saved and temporarily moved into a nearby school. There he met up with his childhood friends and learned one of them had become a priestess. Later that night he returned to see the item of interest, the Ginga Spark, upon touching it he saw a vision of a great war between giants and monsters, ending with a dark figure unleashing a wave of darkness on all the combatants. It was this point he met the talking Spark Doll, Ultraman Taro who told him he may be the 'chosen one'. Hikaru treated Taro as a simple doll, picking him up rudely and trying to figure out where his voice was coming from. Insulted and not willing to put up with his childish antics, Taro teleported away. From afar, Taro's voice commanded he meet him in a nearby mountain, playing on his desire to see new things. It was at this time that Hikaru received a strange mark on the back of his right hand, a glowing symbol that faded, it was called the Mark of Courage. Apparently this mark appears in the Legends of the Land of Light, as stated by Taro. Later Hikaru met his friend again in the mountains where the two confronted a pair of illegal dumpers. They got away even with the town policeman after them. The pair met Taro again who explained that he believed he was able to use the Ginga Spark. A fact proven true when he used it on a Black King Doll, becoming the bodyguard monster. Suddenly he was attacked by Thunder Neo Darambia, being controlled (more likely it was controlling them) by the two illegal dumpers and a Dark Dummy Spark. Hikaru fought to protect the town and his friends but was being easily beaten. Eventually, his determination caused the mark of courage to appear on his hand and summon the Ultraman Ginga Spark Doll. Hikaru switched his form to that of the powerful Ultra and after a short fight defeated the monster. Afterwards, this helped him in many battles against humans and even some of his own friends that Darklived into kaiju and aliens (Thunder Darambia, Kemur Man, King Pandon, Ragon, etc) via Spark Dolls and Dark Dummy Sparks which were distributed by the mastermind's agents; Alien Valky, Alien Icarus, and Alien Nackle Gray. At the same time, this allows Hikaru to receive the Spark Dolls that he acquired after their defeat. After Tomoya Ichijouji, a dark agent redeemed and assisted Hikaru/Ginga the battle against Alien Valky and Tiga Dark, Ginga spoke for the first time, commenting on Jean-Nine's revival though he didn't answer Taro's questions. In the aftermath of Hikaru/Ginga's battle with Dark Galberos, Ginga spoke again and said that every time a monster was brought back (DarkLived) into the world the forces of darkness were growing stronger and that 'his' return was nearing. At the end of the series, the true mastermind behind the chaos, Dark Lugiel appeared after being revealed to have dominated Principal Kyoko Shirai all along. Hikaru lives into Ginga to face Dark Lugiel but before he can complete his rise, Lugiel interrupts it and kicks him into a cliff face, stunning the Ultra. As a result of not being able to reach his full height, Lugiel dominates Ginga easily and he soon runs out of power. Later, when Ultraman Taro is fighting Lugiel, he gives energy to Ginga at the cost of Taro himself taking the brunt of Lugiel's attacks. After Taro vanishes, Ginga is revived and grows back to his original size. Summoning the Ginga Spark and turning it into a trident, he takes the fight with Dark Lugiel to the moon, and after a hard struggle, he defeats him with Ginga Especially. Ginga is last seen thanking Hikaru and friends for all they have done before departing the Earth. Hikaru and his friends later celebrated over their victory. Ultraman Ginga S Two years later, Hikaru finally pursued his dream to become an adventurer. Later, while walking in a jungle, he stumbled upon a Victorium Crystal and has a vision of Shou and Ultraman Victory. Hikaru, who is nearby, then observes Arisa and Gouki evacuate everyone while attempting to shoot at Shepherdon without much success and Shou commanding Shepardon to return to the underground. Hikaru then meets up with Shou and has some dialogue with him, but Shou states that he is different from the humans on Earth. He then spots the Ginga Spark in Hikaru's pocket and is astonished. Before he can say anything further, another Victorium Crystal is unearthed and Shou rushes to the scene. He is delayed by One Zero summoning her robot underlings, Chiburoids. One Zero then MonsLives into EX Red King to destroy Shepardon. Shepardon, on the verge of defeat, is saved by Shou who transforms into Ultraman Victory. During the battle, the combatants scatter debris everywhere, some of which landed on the UPG members. Unable to shift the debris himself, Hikaru wishes for more power to save everyone. The Ginga Spark flashes with power, and Hikaru transforms into Ginga, saving Arisa and Gouki. He then fights EX Red King and wins, but to his surprise, Victory intercepts Ginga with the Victory Slash before the latter can collect EX Red King's Spark doll. He steals it and uses its powers to transform his right arm and attack Ginga immediately, much to Hikaru's shock. But as Ginga and Victory continue their clash, their fight to be unresolved when they run out of energy. Hikaru talks with Ginga in his mind, while Shou questions his Queen about Ginga's identity. Soon, the UPG bring Hikaru back to their HQ and decide to recruit him. At the same time, Hikaru meets his old friend, Tomoya, again. Later, as Hikaru was sent to the city, he met Shou again but in the middle of their fight, when a debris from Eleking's rampage about to fall, he saved Shou again. Shou transforms into Victory but soon falls victim to Eleking's electrocution attack. Hikaru transforms into Ginga to provide Victory with an opening, and Victory manages to defeat Eleking, obtaining its Spark Doll. Afterwards, Shou and Hikaru reconcile as both of them finally acknowledge each other as heroes, with Hikaru giving Shou another chocolate bar. In the series finale, Exceller successfully revived Dark Lugiel, combining it with the UPG Live Base (mainly for their Victorium Cannon) and turning him into Vict Lugiel. Both Hikaru and Shou transformed into Ginga Strium and Victory. They used an attack plan of striking his Victorium cannon and swapped each other's during the battle but failed. Later, One Zero faked her betrayal by setting up the Earth's core to release Victorium energies. However, by the time she revealed her betrayal, Exceller had banished her. Hikaru and Shou transformed. Before another beam from Victorium Cannon could be fired, One Zero removed Shepardon's Spark Doll and quickly returned it to Shou/Victory, who UlTraned it into Shepardon Saber to destroy the Victorium Cannon. Exceller met his demise at the hands of Lugiel when he revealed himself, and to his Spark Doll state. Lugiel regained control over his body and restarted his plan to freeze all lifeforms on Earth in order to create an ultimate paradise. He easily defeated the two Ultras and turned them into stone statues. When the surviving humans regained their spirit and the Victorians gave Hikaru and Shou their necklace, they managed to revive the two Ultras and resume fighting Vict Lugiel. One Zero (who was still inside Vict Lugiel) hacked and weakened Vict Lugiel. Victory used his Sadola Scissors to slam the monster's chest, followed by an combo electric attack from his Eleking Tail and Ginga's Ginga Thunderbolt. One Zero fully weakened the monster and the duo Ultras finished off Vict Lugiel with Cosmo Miracle Especially at the cost of the android's life. Ginga bidded farewell to Hikaru and returned to space with Taro. Ultraman Ginga S The Movie: Showdown! The 10 Ultra Warriors! TBA Ultra Fight Victory Hikaru as Ginga was captured and crucified by Yapool on Satellite Golgotha of Planet Guar. Ultraman Ace tried to rescue him from Ace Killer but was soon overwhelmed when he realized that Ace Killer had become Victory Killer. Ultraman Victory appeared and with the help from Shepardon, destroyed Victory Killer and Lunaticks. Ginga and Ace's energies were replenished by Shepardon before it returned to being a Spark Doll. Soon, the three Ultras joined the Leo brothers against Yapool and his Choju Battalion. As Ginga and Victory fused into Ginga Victory again, they managed to kill Yapool but were too late to stop his plan, having now revived Juda Spectre. Juda created Super Grand King Spectre to attack the Ultras and broke the former's fusion, forcing Victory to fight Juda alone while Hikaru/Ginga joined the Space Garrison and finished Grand King. With Juda died, the stolen Victorium Core and Hikaru/Ginga and Shou/Victory returned to Earth, where Hikari congratulated them for their bravery before returning to space. Ultraman X After Shou (Ultraman Victory) and Arisa were brought to Ultraman X's universe by Mold Spectre, Hikaru transformed into Ginga and chased after the two. On the way he ran into the vicious Guar Army and destroyed most of their fleet. Upon arrival, Ginga joined X and Victory in battle against Mold. The three Ultras combined their powers and destroyed the space menace. Hikaru and Shou gathered with Xio and introduced themselves. Then Hikaru and Shou talked to Daichi Ozora about the bond between mankind and kaiju. Suddenly a Mecha Gomora appeared near the base and interuped their conversation. Hikaru and Shou were just about to transform, but Gina Spectre and an Alien Shaplay appeared. The pairs began to battle, as Mecha Gomora battled Cyber Gomora. Shou shot a King Joe bullet at Gina but killed Alien Shaplay instead. Gina swore vengence and fused with her brothers to form Guar Spectre. The three Ultra Hosts transformed once again and began to battle the new threat. After the battle Hikaru, Shou, and Arisa thanked Xio and headed for their universe through Ultraman X's dimensional portal. Transformation - Ginga S= Hikaru summons Ginga's Spark Doll, then waves his arms in a circular fashion before placing Ginga's doll on the Ginga Spark. The face on the Spark is revealed and Hikaru shouts "Ginga!" to complete the transformation. Hikaru Ginga S Transform 1.JPG|Ginga Doll Appear Hikaru Ginga S Transform 2.JPG|Hikaru in the Middle of his Transformation Hikaru Ginga S Transform 3.JPG|Hikaru attaches Ginga Doll Hikaru henshin in Ginga S.png|Hikaru raises the Ginga Spark into the air and shouts "Ginga!" Ginga's Rise S.png|Ginga's Rise in Ultraman Ginga S GingaSRise.gif GingaHenshinFull.gif }} - Ginga Victory= Both Hikaru and Shou transform via the by performing acrobatic jump and uniting the Ultra Fusion Brace and the Victory Lancer. Once doing so, the apparitions of Ultraman Ginga and Victory appear and combine, with the next scene shifts to the rising sequence of Ultraman Ginga Victory. Transform 001image.jpg|Hikaru and Shou declaring the fusion image trans002.jpg|Hikaru turning the Ultra Fusion Brace image trans003.jpg|Both somersault towards each other image trains 005.jpg|Hikaru and Shou reaching out image trans005.jpg|Ultra Fusion Brace and Victory Lancer collide image trains 006.jpg|Background changes to bright light image transs09.jpg|Merging begins Imagerkfkfkkrdkkdkee.jpg|Ginga Victory's rise GingaVictoryRise.gif Ginga Victory UGF.gif }} Powers and Weapons *'Ginga Spark': Using the Ginga Spark and the Ginga Spark Doll, Hikaru can transform into Ultraman Ginga. Hikaru can only transform when the Mark of Courage is made to shine, thereby summoning Ginga's Spark Doll from the Ginga Spark. **'UltraLive': Hikaru can use any of the other Spark dolls to become the monster, alien or Ultra they embody via the Ginga Spark. **'Telepathy': While using a Spark Doll, Hikaru can communicate telepathically or at least project his voice even in forms that normally do not allow for complex speech such as a monster. **'Spark Doll Sight': While he is Lived with a Spark Doll, he can look into other Lived Dolls and see who is within them. However, he could not see into Jean-Killer due to his nature as a robot being piloted nor Tiga Dark who did not have a user. *'Training': Like most UPG members, Hikaru is also well trained in combat. *'Strium Brace': A bracer that is transformed from Ultraman Taro. It enables Hikaru to make Ginga assume Strium Mode and both him and Hikaru can use the first six Ultra Brothers' powers. **'Ultra Barrier': By using Ultraman Jack's power, Hikaru can create a telekinetic barrier. Used to escape from Yapool's Dimensional Rift. *'Ultra Fusion Brace': Hikaru has the Ultra Fusion Brace which is the successor of the Strium Brace. **'Ultra Touch': Hikaru turns the Fusion Brace, reach out to Shou and scan the Victory Lancer to became Ginga Victory. Hikaru can use all the Heisei Ultra's powers. Ginga Spark closed.png|Ginga Spark U.jpg|UltraLive Hikaei .jpg|Telepathy Hikaru Raido Strium Brace.png|Strium Brace GingaStoriumHenshin.gif|Hikaru transforms into Ginga Strium imagevfrfev.jpg|Ultra Fusion Brace imagebgggggg.jpg|Ultra Touch Spark Dolls in Possession As foretold by Ultraman Taro, Hikaru is the "chosen one", he collects Spark Dolls either by defeating any Kaiju/Alien recently released by Alien Valky/Alien Icarus/Alien Nackle (at the same time preventing the dolls from falling into the wrong hands again) or picking up the ones that are scattered around town. However, Hikaru loses all of these collections after Dark Lugiel's defeat in response to the end of the Dark Spark's curse. Ultraman Ginga Ultras *Ultraman Ginga: Inside the Ginga Spark. *Ultraman Taro: Failed, assumed due to his consciousness being intact. His curse is broken in the final episode, but reverts to being a spark doll after Ginga beats Dark Lugiel before departing Earth. *Ultraman Tiga: Achieved after defeating the Ultra himself, at the same time purifying him of the darkness. Also used by Kenta once. *Ultraman: Acquired after defeating Misuzu's father. Also used by Chigusa once. *Ultraseven: Acquired after defeating Misuzu's father. Used again by Seiichiro. Kaiju/Seijin *Black King: Acquired after detecting it via Ginga Spark. *Thunder Darambia: Acquired after defeating the monster itself. *King Pandon: Acquired after defeating the monster itself. *Ragon: Acquired after defeating the monster itself. *Doragory: Received from Kenta. *Eleking: Acquired after defeating the monster itself. *Seagorath: Acquired after defeating Tyrant. *Hanzagiran: Acquired after defeating Tyrant. *Red King: Acquired after defeating Tyrant. Gave it to Misuzu Isurugi *King Crab: Acquired after defeating Tyrant. *Bemstar: Acquired after defeating Tyrant. *Baraba: Acquired after defeating Tyrant. *Dark Galberos: Acquired after defeating the monster itself. *Zaragas: Acquired after defeating the monster itself with the help of Misuzu, as Red King *Antlar: Acquired after the fight between Ultraman Dark and Ultraseven Dark (the one who actually defeated Antlar). *Super Grand King: Acquired after defeating the monster itself. *Kemur Man: Acquired after defeating the alien itself. *Alien Valky: Acquired after defeating the alien itself along with Tiga. *Alien Icarus: Acquired after defeating Tyrant. *Alien Nackle: Acquired after beating Super Grand King. Ultraman Ginga S Ultras *Ultraman Ginga: In the Ginga Spark. *Ultraman Taro: Acquired as Strium Brace. Kaiju/Seijin *EX Red King: Acquired after defeating the monster itself. Later stolen by Shou. Later borrowed from him to fight against Five King. *King Joe Custom: Acquired after defeating the robot itself. Gave it to Shou and later borrowed from him to fight against Five King. *Sadola: Acquired after defeating the monster itself. Gave it to Shou. *Eleking: Borrowed from Shou to fight against Five King. *Hyper Zetton: Acquired after defeating the monster itself. Gave it to Shou. Other Media Super Hero Generations Hikaru appeared in the crossover game Super Hero Generations as Ultraman Ginga. In this universe, the Ultramen, Kaiju and Seijin can assume the size of normal humans. This universe is a crossover including Mobile Suit Gundam and Kamen Rider characters. Gallery Ultraman_Ginga_human_host_or_form_-_Copy.jpg UM_Ginga-taro-hikaru.jpg|Hikaru holding the Ultraman Taro Spark Doll Hikaru Raid0.jpg Hikaru_Mark.png|The Mark of Courage that appears when Hikaru is allowed to use Ginga 1467331 477359779050552 582431652 n.jpg 601619 477358729050657 840354244 n.jpg 1461566 481041332015730 1731462409 n.jpg 1459133 484788424974354 691918414 n.jpg Grand King 2.jpg Hikaru_Raido_S.png 10462681_587657971354065_6381264135385980841_n.jpg|Storium Brace on Hikaru's left wrist. 1907760_698804223524175_7070604753199243955_n.jpg|Hikaru and UPG-EV1 Schnauzer. 10530675_620331681420027_1326369998527166714_n.jpg|Hikaru injured due to his fight as Ginga from battling several Imoerializers 10487278 619335794852949 4075275759350799473 n.jpg dsafsfsafwaf456377i9ol7ge.jpg 10527877 624534050999790 208676021523783339 n.jpg|Hikaru, UPG and Shou and Kamushin 1377360 624113531041842 1782085319271911354 n.jpg 10559927_627040290749166_3045007152110495894_n.jpg 10599297 627049464081582 4526081057726304726 n.jpg 10551105_627100337409828_8835667764934218298_n.jpg Ultra1021.jpg img_8g.jpeg 10882367 708396175946910 5960919871720225377 n.jpg|Hikaru and Shou as the hosts of Ultraman Ginga Victory in the movie DAICHI-SHOU-HIKARU.jpg Hikaru_Raido_Taro_Brace_I.png Raido_Daichi_Shou_items_Magazine.png Image trains 005.jpg Image trans003.jpg Transform 001image.jpg UPG-XIO.jpg Behind the scenes Bt6zfyoCAAIfN19.jpg 10391045_688670614520901_2248395077531598171_n.jpg|Press Conference : Takuya Negeshi reprises his role as Hikaru Raidou 10356254_688670661187563_4914186512631446513_n.jpg|Hikaru, Shou and Captain Yoshiaki 10380286 290317061137030 852449303808318703 n.jpg|Hikaru, Shou and One Zero's actors Trivia *Hikaru is the first main character of an Ultra Series who is not consistently merged with his Ultra. *In an earlier plan, Ultraman Ginga and his entire series were meant to be in the same universe as Ultraman Gaia, celebrating the series' 15 anniversary. Hikaru Raido was also meant to be a student of a college that Gamu Takayama/Ultraman Gaia lectured, basing on the 2011-2012 Toei Tokusatsu series, Kamen Rider Fourze. This however fell through, although the Fourze element was incorporated instead, such as Hikaru's age being a high school student. *Hikaru is the third Ultra host not to be a member of a monster fighting force, the first being Shunichi Maki and Run, but in the second season he becomes part of one. *Hikaru/Ultraman Ginga was chosen by Koichi Sakamoto to be the leader of the New Generation Heroes in Ultra Galaxy Fight: New Generation Heroes. Sakamoto initially considered Gai Kurenai/Ultraman Orb instead, but felt like it wouldn't match his character. Hikaru was then elected because of his similarities to protagonists of other shonen anime.https://tamashii.jp/special/shf_ultra/galaxyfight/ References id:Hikaru Raido Category:Ultraman Ginga Category:Human Hosts Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Human Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Ultraman Ginga Characters Category:Ultraman Ginga S Characters Category:Ultraman X Category:UPG Members Category:Ultraman Ginga S Category:Ultra Fight Victory Category:Ultraman X Characters Category:Protagonists